gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Viel Theater!, und wird von den New Directions-Mädchen und Kurt gesungen. Mercedes, Quinn und Rachel spionieren Vocal Adrenaline aus und finden dabei heraus, dass sie einen Song von Lady Gaga performen und dabei Kostüme, die von den Outfits der Sängerin inspiriert sind, tragen. Die Mädchen und Kurt wollen jetzt auch einen Lady Gaga-Song performen und tragen ebenfalls Outfits, die denen, die Lady Gaga früher einmal getragen hat, nachempfunden sind. Das Original stammt von Lady GaGa aus ihrer dritten EP "The Fame Monster" aus dem Jahr 2009. Charts Lyrics Kurt (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Caught in a bad romance) Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina (mit New Directions-Mädchen): I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love, (Love-love-love), I want (your love) Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love New Directions-Mädchen: Love-love-love, I want your love Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes (mit New Directions-Mädchen): I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love (Love-love-love), I want (your love) Mercedes und Santana: I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Love-love-love, I want your love Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes und Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes, Quinn und Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes, Quinn, Santana und Tina: Walk, walk passion baby Work it, I'm a freak baby Santana (Kurt mit New Directions-Mädchen): I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance! (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! Santana mit Mercedes und New Directions-Mädchen: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt mit New Directions-Mädchen (Santana): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance!) Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance!) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance!) Caught in a bad romance Kurt mit Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance Trivia *Lea Michele hatte eine Verletzung, während man die Nummer filmte. *Brittany und Rachel sind die einzigen, die kein Solo in dem Song haben. *Die Kostüme der Kids sind folgenden Lady Gaga-Outfits nachempfunden: **'Quinn': Outfit für den roten Teppich bei den Grammys 2010. Vergleich **'Brittany': Der Hummer-Hut, den Lady Gaga im Mr. Chow Restaurant trug. Vergleich **'Kurt': Der silberne, mit Pailletten besetzte-Look aus dem Bad Romance-Video. Vergleich **'Rachel': Das Kermit-Kleid. Vergleich(Auf dem Live-Konzert trägt Rachel ihr silber/schwarzes Kleid, welches dem Paparazzi/Spiegel-Outfit nachempfunden ist. Vergleich). **'Tina': Das symbolische Blasenkleid. Vergleich **'Santana': Das Spitzenoutfit auf der MAC Viva Glam-Launch. Vergleich **'Mercedes': Inspiriert durch den Körperanzug bei den Grammys 2010. Ihr Haar ist dem symbolischen "Haarschleifen"-Style nachempfunden. Vergleich **'Mike '''und' Vocal Adrenaline: Das rote Spitzenoutfit bei den Video-Music-Awards 2010 und im Bad Romance-Video. Vergleich Vergleich 2 (Harry trug das Outfit nur, weil er Amber bei der Bad Romance-Performance auf dem Glee-Live Konzert ersetzte). *Aufgrund der kunstvollen Kostüme und der Umgestaltung der Aula, war die Performance zu der Zeit, die teuerste, die Glee gemacht hat. *Der Stylist von '''Lady Gaga assistierte bei der Kreation der Kostüme für die Serie. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez